


Daydream

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Seth and the aftermath of the nightmare. A look back at your relationship, that isn’t quite as over as you two thought. Sequel to Nightmare.





	Daydream

Two months isn’t a long time, in the grand scheme of things. It’s just 60 days, give or take. But in the two months since Seth and I broke up, I had finally gotten used to waking up alone again. It was jarring for the first couple of days, but I finally managed. Even still, nothing compared to the level of comfort and warmth I felt when waking up next to Seth, how at home I felt.

So when I woke up, limbs tangled with Seth’s again for the first time in 2 months, I felt at home. The warmth he emanated was everything I had been missing for so long, and to have it back, even if just for this one morning, meant a lot to me.

I wanted nothing more than to snuggle deeper into his embrace, pretend I didn’t have to get up and ready for the day, but the groan Seth let out as he woke told me that was impossible. Slowly, I started disentangling myself from him, ignoring the shiver that ran down my spine as I left his warmth.

“Hey,” Seth said, voice deep and raspy with sleep. I had to take a moment, steeling myself for what I was sure to come, before looking up at him. “Are you okay?” he asked once our eyes met.

“I’m uh, I’m fine,” I replied, moving to stand up from the bed. “Thank you for last night, for helping me. And um, thank you for staying with me. You didn’t have to. I’m sure you didn’t want to. Sorry for bothering you so late.” I was rambling, I knew I was rambling. And yet I couldn’t seem to find a way to stop myself.

“Hey, wait, come here for a second.” Seth reached out, grabbing for my wrist to stop me from walking away, headed straight for the bathroom. He just refused to make this easy for me, for us. I turned back around, standing at the edge of the bed eyes looking past his head. “Look at me,” he pleaded.

Slowly, I trailed my eyes down to his, bracing myself for what was to come. But even my attempt at steadying myself wasn’t enough for what I saw in his eyes. Love. But it couldn’t be that, it had to be pity. At least, that’s what I was telling myself. He didn’t care about me, not anymore, and he sure as hell didn’t love me. He pitied me for having nightmares about an ex that doesn’t care about me anymore. Pity. Not love.

“Tell me the truth - are you okay?” he asked again, my wrists still encased in his hands.

I took a deep breath, plastering a smile on my face. “I’m fine. I don’t know what got into me last night. I’m sorry I bothered you, sorry I got you to come take care of me. It was stupid. But I won’t bother you anymore,” I promised, wincing when his thumbs started tracing circles on the delicate skin of my wrist.

“Can we talk about this?” Seth didn’t drop my hands, instead tightening his grip. My heart jumped into my throat and I closed my eyes for a second, taking in how good it felt for him to be this close to me, to have his hands on me.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” I finally said, opening my eyes.

“You know what I mean. I can go get dressed, take a shower, and we can meet for coffee. We need to talk about this,” Seth explained, finally dropping my hands.

“Okay.” I looked down at my wrists, where his hands had just been wrapped around, and then back at him. “Okay.”

The smile that graced his face when I agreed made my stomach flip. He looked so happy, so full of light. It was something I’d been missing for a while now. And when he stood up from the bed, pressing a kiss to my forehead before leaving, promising to see me in 30 minutes, I thought that maybe this little talk wouldn’t be so bad, after all. Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t hate me as much as I thought. Maybe there was a chance.

==========================

“Hey! I ordered for you, I hope that’s okay,” Seth said, standing up from the table in the coffeeshop as I entered.

“Oh, um, yeah, that’s fine,” I nodded, sitting down across from him. I looked at the writing on the cup in front of me, noticing he ordered my favorite. He didn’t forget. I was choosing to take this as a good sign.

I watched as he settled back into his seat, taking his time to get comfortable. And then he was looking up at me, fingers tapping aimlessly on his coffee cup. “Are you okay?”

“Seth, how many times are you gonna ask me that?” I asked, cocking my head to the side. “Just so I can prepare my response the appropriate number of times. I’m fine, I told you.”

“I think you forget that I know you. I know you’re not okay,” Seth replied, shaking his head. “Please, just talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Well for starters, the man I love left me two months ago. And I’m sorry that I’m still hung up on it, on you, but it happened so abruptly that it’s kind of hard to deal with,” I said quickly, eyes focused on his. “But it’s because I love you, Seth. It’s hard.”

“I-” he began, looking down at his cup.

“And I know that you can’t say ‘the L word’ or whatever. I was fine with that! I just wanted you to know how I feel and the next thing I know, you’re gone!” I had to fight to keep my voice low, to not burst into tears just thinking about it.

I had avoided thinking about that night, instead torturing myself with remembering what it was like to just /be/ with Seth. But now, with him sitting right here in front of me, the events that transpired last night running through my head, it was impossible not to think about the night he broke up with me.

=============================

Two months ago, right after a title match. Seth had an opportunity to become the champion again, and I was ecstatic for him. Maybe a little too ecstatic. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet in gorilla with Seth, waiting for his music to hit.

“You’re gonna do great,” I gushed, hands grabbing his arms. “You’re about to be the next champ!”

“Don’t jinx me,” Seth laughed, hands resting on my waist.

“I’m not jinxing you,” I assured him, just as he was given the signal that he was ten seconds away from making his entrance. “Listen, Seth. I love you, you’ll do fine,” I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before stepping away. His eyes widened and I realized just what I said.

He had told me numerous times before that he wanted to take things slow, that he wasn’t quick off the trigger with the whole ‘profession of love’ thing. And I was fine with it, I was fine with taking it slow and not saying anything. But I couldn’t stop myself from saying it, not now. I didn’t expect him to say it back, didn’t want him to unless he was ready, but I could tell I had shaken him up. He thought I needed him to say it, could see in his eyes that’s what he thought as he hit the curtain, throwing a glance back at me as he went.

After his match, he came back through the curtain, the belt back in the ring with its owner, the man that had won the match tonight. Seth looked dejected, tired, as he walked down the hallway. I tried to stop him as he passed me but he waved me off, determined to walk down the hallway alone. So I let him.

It wasn’t until we had made it to the hotel that I realized the extent to which Seth was bothered by what I said. He was silent in the car on the ride to the hotel, silent as we checked in, silent in the elevator. The only noise in the room came from us shuffling our things around and getting ready for bed. Or rather, I was getting ready for bed. Seth was, apparently, getting ready to go out.

“Where are you going?” I asked, t-shirt in hand to change into.

“Out,” he replied, standing near the door. “Don’t wait up.” And then he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

I tried to wait up, to see what was wrong when he came back. But the later it got, the harder it was for me to keep my eyes open. I drifted off to sleep, my body facing the door, waiting for him to come back. When I woke up the next morning, however, it was obvious he didn’t return the night before.

That very morning is the morning he called it quits, the morning he decided he was done with me. Too much stress, he said. I knew what he meant. Too much stress over me saying I loved him. I tried to explain to him, desperately, that I didn’t need to hear it back. I didn’t need him to say it. But it didn’t matter, Seth was gone, and I was left a mess in the middle of the hotel room.

=============================

“Listen, I made a mistake,” Seth admitted, hand reaching across the table to lace our fingers together. “And I’m sorry. If I could take it back, I would.”

“But you can’t,” I whispered, eyes looking past his head. Outside, there was an endless stream of people walking past, minding their own business. Briefly, I wondered what their lives were like, what their plans were. Part of me hoped they were doing better than I was right now.

“I know that, trust me. I know. And I’ve been living with that. But last night, when you called-” Seth stopped, shaking his head. “I’ve known I love you for a while now, since before you ever said it to me. But I was afraid of telling you, scared that you’d leave.”

“So you left instead?” I asked, incredulous.

“I’m sorry, I was scared,” Seth repeated, fingers tightening in mine. “I’m so sorry. I spent the last two months convincing myself it was for the best, telling myself that you would find someone far better for you than I am.”

“Well that didn’t work out too well, did it?” I snapped, unable to hold in my anger any longer.

“I know it didn’t, and I’m sorry. Just…Listen to me, please. I do love you. I’ve loved you for a while, and just because I left doesn’t mean I stopped. And when you called me last night, I knew that you didn’t stop loving me either. You can’t say that last night didn’t feel right, that waking up this morning together didn’t feel right.” This was the Seth I remembered, the Seth I knew and loved. And here he was, admitting to me that he loved me, that he made a mistake.

“Of course it felt right, Seth,” I sighed, pulling my hand away from him. “And that’s why it hurt so much. I was terrified that when we woke up you would leave without another word and I’d be left in that hotel room just like I was when you decided being with me was too much.”

“I didn’t though,” Seth defended.

“I know.”

It was silent after that, the two of us just staring at each other of our now-cold cups of coffee. The sound of someone dropping a plate behind the counter shook us out of our silent reverie.

“I want to try us again,” Seth told me, voice determined. “Give me a chance not to mess this up. I still love you, so if you still love me I don’t see why we couldn’t do it.”

“You want us to be us again,” I repeated, voice soft.

“Please.”

Before I knew it, I was up from my seat, moving around the table to Seth. He stood up as well, worried look on his face before I crushed our lips together. He said everything I ever wanted to hear him say for the past two months, and I couldn’t help it. I felt to relieved, so happy to know that he did love me, that he wanted this.

“You never answered my question,” Seth breathed out, breaking the kiss.

“As if my kissing you wasn’t answer enough,” I laughed, rolling my eyes.

“I wanna hear you say it.” Seth’s hands were tight on my hips, holding me close to him.

“I love you, of course I want this,” I assured him.

And then he pressed another kiss to my lips, pulling me even closer into him. The coffeeshop was bustling around us, but I didn’t notice it. I didn’t notice anything except how great it felt to have Seth here, with me, like this again.


End file.
